


Grounder and the Space Boy

by CLARKEGRIFFINN



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Cute, Dark!Jasper, Fluff, Heavy Angst, It gets dark, M/M, Sad Ending, Slight murphamy, Suicide, chapter three is gonna be super sad so beware, cute then dark, idk how to tag, jonty, kissing and stuff, leave feedback, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLARKEGRIFFINN/pseuds/CLARKEGRIFFINN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Jordan had always been curious about the wonders of Earth, but never before did he ever think he'd witness them first hand. The air was sweet and filled his lungs with a joy he never thought he would feel, and the water felt like silk on his skin. He was more than fascinated with his new home; taking any chance he had to explore, the young space boy would walk for what seemed like hours, spinning in the trees, completely unaware of the dark eyes that watched him with an equal fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For three generations, The Ark had kept what they thought was left of the human race alive, but once their home began dying, one hundred teenage prisoners were sent on a desperate mission to the Ground. Each of them down there because they broke the Law. However, On the Ground, there is no Law. All they have to do is survive. But they will be tested: by the Earth, by the secrets it hides, and most of all, by each other. (inspired by the opening of season one spoken by Clarke Griffin) 

The ground had become home for the hundred however they soon found out they were not alone. Grounders caused trouble of a weekly basis for the sky people, but one young teen was more interested in his surrounding area than the dangers it contained. Jasper Jordan had always been curious about the wonders of Earth, but never before did he ever think he'd witness them first hand. The air was sweet and filled his lungs with a joy he never thought he would feel, and the water felt like silk on his skin. He was more than fascinated with his new home; taking any chance he had to explore, the young space boy would walk for what seemed like hours, spinning in the trees, completely unaware of the dark eyes that watched him with an equal fascination. 

The sun had began to set as Jasper rested on a boulder, taking in the smell of flowers which surrounded him. "Man I love Earth" Jasper hummed to himself as he pulled the goggles from around his neck and rested them on top of his head. The temperature had begun to drop as the sky darkened around him but he didn't seem to notice or even care at this point; far too relaxed to bother moving. 

A few hours passed and Jasper awoke to the sound of trees rustling. A bright glow moved cautiously towards him causing the teen to jump up from his spot and stand against the large tree which he had previously used to shade him from the harsh sun. 

"S stay back I have a gun!" he shrieked, voice filled with fear and confusion. 

"Hod op! Beja!" (Wait, stop. Please) spoke the unfamiliar face which carefully stepped forward. Jasper had never seen anyone so small and powerful looking in his life. The boy in front of him was dressed from head to toe in warrior gear; shoulder pads and leather covered his small frame while a large spear was held firmly in his scar covered hand. It was a grounder. An attractive one at that. If Jasper had not been holding the tree so tight he might have fallen. 

"Don't be afraid! Ai laik Monti kom Trigedakru, what is your name?" the boy spoke with a soft but rugged voice which strangely calmed Jasper and made him feel safer, although he did not understand some of the words which were spoke he began to move closer to the other. At this point the area around them was illuminated by the grounders torch. 

"I...I'm Jasper...w what do you want, are you with them?" The "them" which jasper referred to was a certain small group of grounders which occasionally caused trouble with the camp. At one point the grounders had began a war with the camp and many casualties had occurred, however a truce was met and both groups had agreed to stay out of each other's way. The commander had stated however that if a sky person enters grounder territory they will be killed with no exceptions.

"Space boy do you realise you're in grounder territory?" there was a dark edge in the grounder voice which made jasper uncomfortable. 

"Shit I didn't know, fuck listen don't kill me I'll just leave okay?!" Jasper exclaimed. He was more than afraid at this point, his obsession with the beauty of the ground had blinded him from the dangers he now faced. Monty the grounder walked toward the space boy and harshly shoved him against a tree. Their eyes locked in an intense stare which made jasper nervous. The trees around the two moved again. Monty roughly pushed his body against Jaspers and placed his hand over the boys mouth while placing a blade from his sleeve against the teens neck. This act made Jaspers eyes grow wide as he tried to pushed against the other boy, his breathing quickened.

"Pleni! Shof op!" (Enough! Shut up!) I don't want you to get hurt!" Monty whispered angrily, his enchanting eyes darting around the area. Jasper could not keep his eyes from staring at Monty's lips, he had never been this close to another person in his life. 

"Monti, we're leaving now! Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au! (If you fall behind, you get left behind) So hurry up and kill him already and meet us at the passage!" Growled an older man who must have been around 6 feet tall. After these words were spoke the group left and silence fell on the forest. 

Monty's head was still to the side looking into the trees while Jasper, who was now completely overwhelmed, stared at Monty with pleading eyes. The grounder gave a sigh of relief placing his blade back into his sleeve and removing his hand from over Jaspers mouth. Their eyes locked, Jaspers mouth was open and his breathing continued to be shaky. Monty moved his lips to Jaspers ear a whispered slowly. "I've been watching you for a long time Jasper" His hand gently slid under the now flustered teens shirt and glided along the boys skin, while his other hand rested on Jasper's waist.

"w wow that isn't creepy or anything" Jasper nervously laughed as the hand on his waist started to move up and down, and the other moved lower. Monty hummed as Jasper gasped at the feeling of the others hands on his body. 

"I could leave if you want me to, but then you'd be missing out on this" Monty rolled his hips against Jaspers earning a soft moan. Jasper tilted his head to the side as the dominating teen trailed kisses down his neck, rocking his hips at an aching pace. Was this really happening? Jasper felt like he was in a dream, a beautiful dream that would make him toss and turn in the night. 

Monty sucked on Jaspers throat and moved his hand to stroke through the teens hair. Their eyes found each other and Jasper couldn't help but place his lips against Monty's. The kiss was slow and passionate, but soon turned wild when the grounder slipped his tongue into the kiss. Jasper let out a moan and placed his arms around Monty's neck, this was like nothing he'd ever felt before. "Fuck Monty, are you trying to kill me" he groaned. 

The grounder boy smirked and pushed the space boy to the ground. "You're really hot do know that space boy?!" Monty growled and straddled the boy, continuing his grinding. He tilted his head forward and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Jasper laid down and Monty placed his body on top of his. He wrapped his legs around the Warriors body and gripped onto his hair melting into the kiss they shared. If Monty's group knew about what he was doing he would surely be killed, but Monty didn't care, nothing was better than what he was feeling at this moment. 

Jasper tugged desperately at Monty's clothes, they began to rid of the material on their bodies as the kiss continued. "What happened here?" Monty questioned as he ran his fingers gently across the deep scar on the boy beneath him's chest. 

"I was hit with a spear...almost died" he gasped

"I'm sorry that happened, I want to show you how sorry I am" 

"Then do it" Jasper moaned as Monty grinded his hips against the teens crotch in slow, agonising movements. They both loved where this was going but a forest isn't the safest of places, especially at night. A bellowing horn sounded in the distance, making Monty jump up and grab his spear. He quickly threw his clothes on while Jasper sat half naked and confused. 

"What's going on? What's that noise, Monty?!" 

"Get dressed NOW, we have to leave, you have to leave!" Monty yelled, he was serious and Jasper quickly did as he was told. Once they were both dressed Monty picked the space boy up and put him on his back. Jasper grabbed onto the other tightly as the grounder ran with them through the trees. When they entered a clearing close to Camp Bellarke, Monty placed Jasper down and pleaded with him to go home. 

"Go back to your camp and warn your people, tell them to hide and be armed! A war is coming, my people cannot help yours and I don't want you to get hurt okay space boy!" Monty had fear in his eyes that made Jasper shiver.

Jasper pulled Monty in close and kissed him with as much emotion as his could. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew that the boy before him was different to any grounder he has ever heard about before. He trusted him. He felt something in his heart that gave him butterflies. "May we meet again" Jasper smiled before running in the direction of his camp. Monty sighed and turned to go assist his people, until he heard a pained scream from the direction in which his space prince had gone. 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really a filler chapter before the heavy angsty stuff happens. Enjoy the happiness while it lasts

{"May we meet again" Jasper smiled before running in the direction of his camp. Monty sighed and turned to go assist his people, until he heard a pained scream form the direction in which his space prince had gone.

To be continued...}

 

Monty's heart raced as he sprinted through the trees in the direction of the space boys cries, he could feel his whole body shaking at the thought of Jasper being hurt. The sunlight was harsh and caused the young grounder to grow faint, but he couldn't stop running, he needed to find Jasper and save him from whatever, or whoever, had taken him. Coming to a small clearing Monty spotted a cave, his eyes widened in fear when he saw the bloody handprint on the jagged rocks which were surrounded by hanging skeletons and broken skulls. "No" he whispered, there's only one thing that could be in that cave he thought. Reapers.

A few hours had passed and the forest was in complete darkness. Monty hid, waiting for the reapers to leave. Whenever Reapers took people back to their caves they tied them up and didn't feast on them until the sun rose. Also, they kept their food I'm separate caves with one reaper on guard while the others slept elsewhere.

One by one, the Reapers left the cave and headed towards the nearby mountain. Monty always wondered why they went there but he chose to ignore it. The Reaper on guard was large and intimidating, his clothes were sprayed with blood and he must have been around 6 feet tall. Monty grabbed one of the broke skulls to his right and threw it down towards the water. The Reaper grinned and walked towards the lake while Monty jumped up and ran into the cave, sword held tightly in his left hand. "Jasper, Jasper are you in here, say something!" Monty whispered, a slight shake in voice. He continued to walk through the dark cave until he heard a pained groan just a few meters away. "Jasper!" Monty gasped as he ran towards the tied up teen.

"You took your time" Jasper joked, wiggling around as Monty untied the ropes. Jaspers face was bruised and bleeding and the young grounder felt an ache in his heart.

Monty smiled as he took Jaspers face into his hands "Hey space boy, you gave me quite a scare" he chuckled before gently kissing his lover on the lips. "Come on let's get you home sweetums" Jasper laughed weakly at the pet name and the two carefully exited the cave.

Jasper and Monty walked through the forest, arms round each other for support. The sun began breaking through the trees, however a glowing mist hovered over the land. The two came to the same clearing they met and rested on the grass. Jaspers head lay on Monty's chest and he closed his eyes feeling completely content. "hey Monty, I...I really really like you" Jasper spoke as he sat up and looked at Monty, his eyes laced with worry.

Monty smiled and leaned in close to Jasper until just their lips were brushing against each other. "I really like you too space boy, more than I've ever liked anyone" Jasper smiled as Monty continued. "I thought I'd lost you today, I was so scared you'd been killed and I couldn't live if you had." Monty looked down as tears filled his eyes "look I know we've only known each other a short while and it sounds crazy but I think we should run away together" Jasper laughed until he realised Monty was being serious.

"So you're serious? Because if you are I'm so in! I'm sick of being told what to do a camp, I feel like a prisoner and it sucks!" Jasper grabbed the grounder by the neck and passionately kissed him. "I'm gonna go back to camp and get my things, you do the same and then we can go yeah?" the teens voice was filled with joy, he sounded like a young child and it made Monty smile.

"We meet here in two hours" Monty said as the stood and said their final goodbyes.

"May we meet again" Jasper said before kissing Monty and hugging him with all his love.

Monty headed back to his camp, as did Jasper, they had plenty of time to collect the things they needed.

Jasper arrived at camp and headed towards his tent. "Hey loser what are you so happy about" the sarcastic voice said causing Jasper to frown.

"None of your business Murphy, get out of my way"

"Oooh someone's touchy" Murphy laughed. Jasper noticed there was something different about the delinquent; his hair was messed up more than usual, his cheeks bright pink along with his lips and he had forming bruises appearing on his neck.

"Hey Murphy what's those marks on your neck huh? Found yourself a playmate or are you someone's playmate?" Jasper laughed while Murphy's face began to glow red as a presence appeared behind him.

"What's this about a playmate?" The deep attractive voice said before hugging his arms around the blushing teen.

"Oh hey Bellamy, sorry can't talk I have things to do" Jasper winked at the two before scurrying off to his tent.

"Those pants make your ass look great" Bellamy whispered in Murphy's ear, slapping his ass and then running away.

Murphy's face flushed then a smirk appeared. "yeah you better run!"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think


End file.
